


Breathe

by Saatiew



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), F/F, Mental Health Issues, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Psychological Trauma, Sports, Swimmer, Swimming, lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saatiew/pseuds/Saatiew
Summary: Adora always forgets how to breathe, Catra will help her with that.A story where Adora was an Orphan who was adopted by Angella but can't live properly because of her past that happens to atorment her everyday, like she's living throught a nightmare all the time. Even her friends or any psychological care she goes, it didn't get off her. Would someone change her?
Relationships: catradora - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Saatiew and that's my first fanfic here (or of life huh?). I came from twitter and I'm also a artist. If you wanna see my drawnings, just follow me on my twitter (@SaatieW).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora always forgets how to breathe, Catra will help her with that.  
> A story where Adora was an Orphan who was adopted by Angella but can't live properly because of her past that happens to atorment her everyday, like she's living throught a nightmare all the time. Even with any psychological care she goes, it didn't get off her. Would someone change her?

It always starts with a **breath**.

Sometimes people forget how to breathe and how important it is. It’s unusual but normal and you need it, I mean, breath. Life is made of it. And sometimes some people end up crossing some extremes and mixing with some things, like swimmers when they and the water become one. There, in the water, you can feel the peace, a place where you can hide from your depressive life problems and avoid bad thoughts or even people that can annoy you and make a bad day as well. Well, that’s the case with Adora.

All athletes of all sports need to work hard to be the best that they want, but, some don’t, I mean, some sports are harder than what you think you could take, and then you need so much more of what you sometimes don’t have but you need to create. Like, yes,  strength , but not just physical, but mental. And sometimes, somethings can disturb your way to it. Everything can put you down, but if you have an anchor, then you have everything you could need.

Adora never had anything like that before, an “anchor”. She was just a poor but strong girl who wasn’t loved by her parents. They never wished for a girl, they wanted a boy, her family wanted a boy and they were waiting for one. They even named her Adam even if she wasn’t born yet. With so much expectation that it was a boy that they even didn't take the exams to see what was the baby's “gender”. And then the day has come. A beautiful girl was born. A pity for her to be born in such a ridiculous family made of status and image like that. They only care about that, money, hierarchy, patronization. They already had girls in the family, and they only needed a boy. When they realized that another girl was born, they got angry, they got mad and blamed their gods to bring a girl. What a shame…

Well, then she grew up, from a baby to a little child. Since they failed at bringing a born boy to their family, they made her be one. She didn't understand a bit of why her family treated her the way they did, but she did nothing about it. Her body was being shaped like a boy's. They almost forced her to use Testosterone, what a shame and waste of time because she already was a lot stronger than all of the boys there. Then the time was passing, she was already seven. But even with all of the tries from her family to make her a boy, that wasn’t enough. They sent her to an orphanage, the Horde's boarding school, and an orphanage and then disappeared from the map. She would stay there for her entire life until she was 18 because then she could look out for her own, but somethings can change.

* * *

Here we are, at the BrightMoon campus, 20 of January. A day after her birthday, 19 of Jan, that for her wasn’t a big deal, just another day like the others. Although, for her best friends this was the opposite, in the other words, this day is always so fucking important for them because they always want to make Adora feel special, because for them, she is, she just can’t see that, yet. It’s summer and the first day of class from their university.

* * *

** Adora p.o.v**

Today is the day and I can't even believe that it finally came into my life. Yeah, sure, that means nothing to you guys but for me, it’s a big deal because I did it. You all aren't understanding what I'm saying, so let me explain. For all of my life, I've been living under pressure to be what I could never be. My family didn’t want me, not because of my behavior or personality, but because I was a girl and they wanted a boy, so, they treated me like one. Yeah, I didn't get it because I was too young to understand such a thing and they didn't bother to at least explain it to me. So, I grew up trying to understand what was wrong with me and why they were so bad at me. They were so hard on me that I cried at my bed every night, I was lonely, very lonely. They told me terrible things that I couldn't be ok or at least pretend to not care or I was ok because it did hurt me so badly. I was broken and there wasn’t any hope in me. But then I was seven and they got tired of their “mistake” and sent me to an Orphanage. And that it's where it all started, I met the Orphanage's director and the owner, it wasn't just an orphanage but something like a center of things, like a campus, you know, there was a school and the dorms, where the orphan children slept. It was cool and it looked nice to live in but I didn't last long there because someone had adopted me even if I just arrived there. That person who saved my life was called Queen Angella, but her name is just Angella. She is the founder and the owner of the BrightMoon campus and mom of a kid (well she’s not a kid anymore nowadays but I like to call her like that, it’s funny because she gets mad every time I do that), a girl specifically, whose name is Glimmer. So, time was passing and I enjoyed all of it because since I left that house before where I was hated, I finally could be happy and be what I was, well, not exactly that but I was trying to. I made friends during all of that journey, I headed into sports, more specifically into swimming, I got famous, I finished school and I finally got where I am today. Yeah, you can see how happy I am and how I can be more, but, even with all of that good things, perfect things, to be honest, I’m still broken from what I passed at that house before, with that family. It still lives with me and that still fuck me up. Just Glimmer and Angella know that because I live with them so, I couldn’t pretend such a thing. The fear that I feel of myself when I get out of control...I didn’t tell you everything, well, when I was six, I started to get angry, like, angry, angry, with my family because that was a form for me to defend myself, but not consciously. That was a way that my brain/body found to protect itself and that just got worse with all of those years. Yes, I developed the intermittent explosive disorder, TEI, and with that, depression. Surprise ✨. Hum, surely that kinda sucks but I'm still learning how to live with all of that and maybe I can be truly happy, in the future. So, yes, I take medicines to control those disorders but I still can get out of control if you tease me in a way that I don't like or that I feel uncomfortable with. 

* * *

Well, going back to January 20th, which in this case is today, we are gonna have the first class of the year and our new lives in BrightMoon university. I'm so excited to study there and meet the new and the old people there, which in this case they are called freshmen and veterans. I’m glad that I’ll still have my swimmer team with me because, yeah, I was afraid that I could lose them and the swimming. Be the best at your school wasn’t an easy task, you have to work hard for that. Well, for your knowledge I like math and exact science, so yeah, I choose to study that and be a good engineer. The class starts at 7:30 am, but, because I'm a swimmer, I always have to wake up a little earlier like 5 a.m. to practice. And there I was, 5 a.m on a Monday, just packing the things that I use to swim. I’m hungry, so I finished the organization and I got down the stairs to eat something in the kitchen. Well, if you ask, isn't anyone awake? I say, yes, you're right, it's just me and myself because no one, at the house I live in obviously, would like to wake up at 5 a.m on a Monday, having a class 2 hours later, just to say hi or to have a little conversation. Even me, I'm not that crazy. Well, when I came to the kitchen I just made some eggs with some fruits and toasts. I finished eating and got my bike and went to the pools from University. When I arrived there it was cold because it's 5 am. I was using a black hoodie and dark blue sports shorts with white Adidas shoes. Still looking like a mess. Anyway, because I'm already wearing a swimsuit under my clothes, I just took them off and jumped straight into the hot pool without having to go to the locker room to change, making everything easier. I started just warming my body with 2x400m. Once it ends, that's when the suffering starts hehe, I mean, that's when I have to sweat underwater... 

When I finished the practice, I headed to the locker room looking for a good bath just to relax my muscles a little bit because it's already 7:08 a.m. I didn't notice the time that I stayed under the shower because it was too good that I couldn't just end that easily. When I noticed, the clock was ringing and now it's 7:30. Time for class. I got dressed very quickly in like 3 minutes, got my swim material and my books with my backpack, and ran straight to my class. It got me 1 minute and 45 seconds to realize what class I would have and here it is. Then in 15 seconds, I was close to the class door but unexpectedly I stepped on a banana peel and slipped falling flat on my back into the floor. Because I was very fast, I was scrubbing until I entered the room and hit the trash there making my ass hurt. Yes, I’m such a mess, everyone was staring including the professor, 3 seconds later they all were laughing at me, obviously, I just got there with my ass into trash on the floor. Huh, I get up awkwardly and before I could go to my seat the professor touches one of my shoulders saying:

\- Well, for everyone here that doesn't know who she is, I’ll say, she was the best swimmer from our high school, the bright high school from that campus, and now we all have the pleasure to meet and study with her who's name is Adora. Now, take your seat.

With that said I just walk forward to my table seeing that all eyes are on me. If I care? No, but that makes me a little nervous.

\- Hello everyone, I didn't introduce myself correctly, so my name is Mika, I'm 35 years old, I like coffee and athletes, if you didn't notice. And yes, I'm new here too, so don't be shy but don't try to prank me, well not too much - He said

The professor continued to say more and more things about him until he really started giving the study content.

During all the class I noticed some pair of eyes on me and when I saw, the most beautiful girl was staring at me. She didn't notice that I saw her staring because she continued. I got a little nervous about that thinking WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT?

I'm used to having people staring at me but just because I’m , you know, I’m a famous swimmer so it's normal that people will stare at you with admiration. But that's the problem, she wasn’t doing that. Looking right to her, it looks like that she staring with curious eyes, just like mine, interesting. But somehow they annoy me because it feels like I was invading her territory, even if we both are new here. I mean, I'm new at the university, but not that really new, because a lot of people know me so I don't feel too displaced.

Uh, the class went like this, she staring at me and me trying to focus on the professor. 

I wanna know her name…

The signal rang, 10:00 a.m time to snack. I was hungry, starving to be honest. I brought two sandwiches with peanut butter and mango juice in the cafeteria. I love peanut butter and mangos, they have a very good taste and because of that they are my favorite things to eat. I was sitting alone in one of the tables when two idiots with their snacks came over me screaming and making loud noises, uh.

\- HEY ADORAAAA, THERE YOU ARE! - said Glimmer with her annoying tone

\- Hi Adora! Good morning. - said Bow, well at least one of the super pal trio has to pretend to be normal, hasn't he?

\- Hey guys, good morning. - I'm not a morning person, so I said that with a dead tone because I'm really tired.

\- How was the class? Did you like the professor? I heard he's new here - asked Glimmer opening her snack.

\- Hm, well, yea… I kind of… Fell on the floor and hitted my butt in the trash in front of everyone… All because I was late… Heh - I was a little uncomfortable saying that because I was ashamed of myself.

\- Pfffftt HAHAHA REALLY ADORA? OMG I CAN'T BREATH. WAIT A SECOND. - Glimmer said, almost dying.

Bow was with his hand on his face covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

\- Uh, what happened after that? - asked Glimmer wanting to laugh again.

\- Well, all of them fell into a laugh and after it the professor introduced himself.

\- Humm, did you talk with anyone or vice versa? - asked Bow.

\- Huh, nope, you two know how i am with new people, even more when i fell into the floor making a shame of myself. 

\- Hey, that's okay, everyone falls one day, right? I mean, that's completely normal and they will have a funny image of you. So relax. - said Bow trying to comfort his friend.

\- Okay..

\- Well, changing the subject, I had the most boring classes, I mean HOW COULD A CLASS BE GOOD WHEN THE PROFESSOR IS YOUR MOTHER??!! - said Glimmer with an annoying tone.

\- Oh right, Angela is your professor of administration? Heh, that's cool, I wish I could have some lessons with her. I mean, how could you don't like that? She's your mom and she's nice, I like her, I would love to have a mom like her, well, she's kind of a mom to me but not biological. - said Adora.

\- Yeah but SHE'S SO ANNOYING AND SHE DON'T GET OUT OF ME, UH. IT PISSES ME OFF.

\- Well, you can get used to it because you are Glimmeeeeer the best administrator that I knowwww. - said Bow trying to be funny with his friend.

\- NOPE JUST TAKE ME OUT OF THAT PLACEEEE. BOW PLEASE CHANGE WITH ME, I PREFER TO HAVE HISTORY CLASSES WITH YOUR FATHERS THAN ADMINISTRATION WITH MY MOMMMMM. - said Glimmer like a idiot child.

\- Shut up and eat or Adora will eat your food for you, I think she would like to taste that snack you brought. - said Bow.

\- DON'T YOU DARE YOU TWO.

\- HEY I DON’T EAT THAT MUCH!! - said, Adora.

\- Yes you do. - the two of them said at the same time.

\- Adora, you ate one Hamburger with some fries from McDonald's literally after you eat two plates of spaghetti and macaroni, how could you think you don't eat that much you fat ass? - said Glimmer.

\- HEY GIVE ME A CREDIT!! IT WAS MY FREE DAY THAT I COULD EAT WHATEVER I WANT.

\- Sure that was. - tease Glimmer.

\- At least I don't eat junk food. - Adora teased back.

\- Oh no. - said Bow knowing what will happen next.

\- LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHI--

The signal rings making all of the trio stop what they were doing and go back to their classes.

\- Well, it looks like that class is calling us, let's go. - said Bow 

\- Uh, this is not over. - said Glimmer in a way that she would kill me.

\- Huh

I grabbed my snack things and went to another class, next will be Wireless Sensor Networks, I like that one. 

When I entered the classroom, I saw that girl from before, sitting next to the window and looking right now, she is more beautiful than she was. She has heterochromia in her eyes making her even more beautiful. She's skinny but elegant, her skin is more likely to a Latino and well, I think she is one, so, yeah. She is short like 5.2 inches but that doesn't mean she is weak, on the contrary, she looks like a very very strong girl, I like that. 

I think I broke my system, and I was maybe just maybe staring at her, stagnant in the door. I think she doesn't like me because she made an unpleasant face towards me.

If it wasn't for the students entering through the door, I wouldn't leave. Well, I was walking forward to my seat when the professor came in. It was a woman, she was short and has short colored hair and. She has black skin, a pretty girl. 

\- Good morning everyone! - she said while she walks in front of the blackboard.  \- I'm Ashley. My mom, Mara, I think you guys know who she is, but clarifying some things, she's the former swimming athlete and now a physical education teacher here. And no, if you ask if I'm athlete of whatever sport, I'm not. Unlike her, I'm not into sports, I'm more like a nerd with weak arms. Then i head into numbers because i like them and i have ease with numbers. And that's why I'm your professor of wireless sensor networks.

  
  



End file.
